The Life of Youtubers
by legitpasycake97
Summary: Hey! I used to be legitfangirl97, but my story got deleted so here is the new/old version.. Tris is a youtuber as well as the gang. They all make money by making YouTube videos.What happens if they meet? Will Tris find her old lover/best friend? Will she join the infamous Dauntless? Check this story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's me Bea and formally known as legitfangirl97. As you can see the story was deleted from my account and that is because of the summary. Anyways please SUPPORT and REVIEW! Thanks. Please help me again by reviewing, following and favourite(-ing) this story as I'm starting all over again. I have the Chapters saved on my computer so I'll just post it at one go. My story was at Chapter 6 at that time, but I'll have Chapter 7 as well as I already completed it. PLEASE SUPPORT!**

**CHAPTER 1 **

**Four P.O.V **

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)_

_I had a dream so big and loud  
I jumped so high I touched the clouds  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_I stretched my hands out to the sky  
We danced with monsters through the night  
Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh (Whoa-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh)_

_I'm never gonna look back, Whoa-Oh  
Never gonna give it up, No-Oh  
Please don't wake me now_

_(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh)  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
(Ooh, Ooh-Ooh, Ooh) My li-i-i-i-i-i-ife_

I shot out of bed, hitting my alarm. I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Once I'm done, I raced down the hallway to the kitchen, only to find the rest of the gang having breakfast.

"Well I see you finally decided to wake up." Zeke, my best friend, said.

"Yah! We've been knocking on your door for 5 minutes straight" Uriah, Zekes' brother exclaimed.

"Well I'm here now, so no need to make fuss about it." I replied.

"Okay. But you only have 10 minutes to eat, because our ride will arrive in half an hour." Shauna, Zeke's girlfriend and one of my best friends, says.

I nodded and began chomping on my food. Few minutes later, I finished my food and washed the dishes. When I walked into the living room I saw Christina talking to a camera saying,

"Okay so basically Mr. Four over here woke up late and now all of us just chilling in the living room waiting for our ride."

You may be wondering... What the heck is she doing? Why was she talking to a camera? Who are you? Where are you- Well let me cut you off right there. My friends Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, Lynn, Al and I all are in a collab channel on YouTube called Dauntless and a vlogging channel called Divergent. All of us except for Al have known each other since Middle- School. We also have our main channels as well as our couple/duo collab channels, well everyone in our group has a couple channel except for Me, Lynn and Al. Lynn and Al are gay.

Each of us uploads a video on Dauntless on a different day. Zeke and Shauna have Mondays. Will and Christina have Tuesdays. Lynn and Al have Wednesdays. Marlene and Uriah have Thursdays and last but not the least I have every Friday. Sundays are usually are so called 'Day Off', so we don't upload any videos on that day. We are currently looking for someone who can fill in the Saturday slot. Shauna and Zeke started one just recently called 'MrandMs'. Will and Christina have one called 'Chrill'. Uriah and Marlene with a channel named 'UMtv'and Lynn and Al with '1on1'.

And for our main channels, I have mine called 'Four' a pretty simple name and I do comedy videos and challenge videos. Both Lynn and Shauna share one called 'BlackbyLS' where they do 'gothtish' make up looks and tag videos. Uriah and Zeke also share one called 'PedradPranks" where they do 'party tutorials' and prank videos. Marlene with 'SingingwithM' where she does covers songs. Will and Al with gaming channels called 'Willgaming' and 'AldoesCoD' and finally Christina with a makeup/cost play/everything girly channel called 'DonebyChrissy'.

Seconds later, the limo arrived to take all of us to the airport. Once we were there, we quickly checked in and waited for the boarding call. We are headed to the 5h annual VidCon, located at the Anaheim Convention Center at Anaheim California. We are spending a week there to attend our panels and to have an off day.

_~~TIME SKIP~~_

As we make our way to the hotel, bunched of crazed fans can be heard screaming and chanting our names. When we stepped out of the vehicle, the screaming became louder. We waved at them and sign as many posters, and pictures we could. We were stopped by the guards and they started to usher us inside the hotel. We checked in our rooms and as we are talking to the front lady for our dinner preparations, we here an ear piercing screech, followed by a name being chanted by the crowd. It was 10 times louder than when we showed up.

We all turned around to see who the famous person was and we came face to face with one of the most popular, prettiest and coolest youtuber ever, Tris otherwise known as Six. She has a YouTube channel called 'Trissy' with almost 3 million subscribers and growing.

"Caleb and Susan go check us in." She said gesturing towards the front desk. They both huffed and walk over. In a flash, I saw the whole gang walking towards her so I decided to follow them.

"Ummmm... Excuse me. Umm. Hi! Are you Tris Prior?" Al asks with his hands trembling.

"In the flesh and blood" She replies, causing me to smirk. _God she is soooooo funny and pretty and _– What the heck am I saying?! I just met her and there is no way I'm falling for her. I'm still in love with Beatrice, but I'm not sure she remembers me now. _Tris and she have the same last name so maybe... _NO! I tell myself. Beatrice is way too shy to post anything on YouTube, let alone to not hide when people pay attention to her. _Probably just a coincidence. _

_"_And you guys are the famous collab channel Dauntless am I right?"

"You my new friend are correct. I am the hottest guy in the group Zeke. This is my idiot brother Uriah. This is my hot girlfriend Shauna, and then there is Marlene, Uriah's girlfriend. The other couples, Will and Christina as well as Al and Lynn. Last but not the least is my best friend, the 'Mysterious' Four." Zekes says to her while holding out his hand. She shakes everyones and when it finally came to me, she holds out her hand and I just stood there for a while and then shook her hand. As we were shaking our hands I felt electricity jolting up in my hand and based on her reaction, I think she felt it to.

"Well it is very nice to meet all of you. Do-"She is cutted off by a boy yelling her name.

"What is it Caleb?" She asks the bespectacled boy in a blue blazer.

"Here is the key to your room and somehow you got separated from us. You are on the 26th floor while Susan and I are on the 10th floor." The boy-Caleb- says.

"Okay then. Anyways Caleb this is Dauntless, Dauntless this is my brother and his girlfriend Susan." Tris says. I hear a chorus of 'Hey' and 'Nice to meet you'.

"Well then Tris, we'll come check on you later. Susan and I are quiet tired. See you guys around" Caleb states.

"USE PROTECTION!" Tris yells. All eyes turned to direction of Caleb and Susan. He gives a death glare to Tris causing her smirk to widen. By the time she turned to us, the rest of the gang our clutching their stomachs from laughing too hard, while Lynn and I chuckled. Once everyone calms down, Marlene decided to speak.

"Well you're in luck Tris. All of us are on the 26th floor. May I see your room number?"

Tris handed her the key which has the room number on it. Marlene's eyes widen. I wonder who Tris's room is next to.

"Okay you are 5 rooms down to Uriah and I's room, a hallway down to Zeke and Shauna's, 3 rooms down to Christina and Will's, 6 rooms away from Al and Lynn and you are room neighbors with Four. Your room and Fours are actually attached but there is a door separating it. You're lucky!" Marlene states.

My face reddens and I turned to Tris she is looking at her feet hiding her beautiful face. _WHAT?!_

"Well then let's go!" Uriah exclaims.

Once we reached our floor, we part ways. While me and Tris headed to our rooms. As she was about to open her room I decided to speak up.

"Ummmm... Tris... I want to let you know that I won't open your door or do anything- "I am being cut off by her beautiful laugh. _Her laugh is too die for._

"Of course I know you won't... _Tobias."_She said with a smile. Before I could say anything she locks herself in the room. I stood there for a while trying to let the words sink in to me. She called me _Tobias._ No one knows my real name except for my parents and Beatrice. Wait that means she is... Oh my God! Tris is Beatrice!

I found her.

Or more like.

She found me.

NO wait!

We found each other.

**Hey guys again! It's pretty lame that my Story was deleted, but FOLLOW legitpansycake97 on Instagram for Divergent themed stuffs go check out my profile for more info.**

**TOODLES**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Good thing I have a back up for the stories, but I'm still bummed. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT_**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Tris P.O.V **

_~FLASHBACK~ _

_"__Toby!" I yelled as I jump onto his arms._

_"__Bea!" He exclaimed as he putted me down._

_"__You look good, by the way." He says. My face turned bright red, so I look down at my feet._

_"__Soooooo... What did you want to tell me?" He asks._

_"__Well its better for us to sit down so that you could understand." I say. We both sat down underneath the large oak tree at the park. It was our favourite place._

_"__Ok. So earlier, my dad just got back from his mission in Texas. I was so happy, but when he came home, he didn't have the cheery vibe he had before. After breakfast, my parents sat me down for a talk. I thought it was regarding our relationship but I was wrong. It turns out that I have a step-brother named, Caleb. He is 3 years older than me. My dad only found out when his ex-wife told him. He actually didn't go for a mission; he really just spent 10 months with Caleb because his mother was ill. So to make this long story short, Caleb's mom died and now we are moving to England. I tried to reason with them, but they didn't allow me. So this is the last time we will be seeing each other." By the time I finished, tears were streaming down my face. _

_He sat there frozen. Few minutes later he unstiffens and pulled me into a hug. He wiped my tears and kissed me square in the lips. He was the one who pulled away. For a minute he just looked at me and then he said,_

_"__So were over? When are you going to leave?"_

_I dint want to hurt him so I just said,_

_"__No were not Toby. One day I will find you, I promise. And to answer your question I'm leaving now." As if in queue, my fathers' car pulled up and honked. For one last time, I kissed him and got inside the car. I watch as his figure goes blur. That was the last time I saw him._

_~FLASHBACK OVER~_

_Crap! _I think to myself. Questions like _What if he doesn't remember me? Or does he still have feelings for me? _Started to bother me. _Relax_ I tell myself. My train of thoughts are cutted off by a loud knock on the door.

I look through the peep hole and see two guys. I opened the door and said,

"Hi! How may I" I am stopped by being tackled to the ground.

"TRISSY!" One of the guys shouted as he got off on top of me.

I let the words sink into me and that is when I realized who the guys were.

"TROYE! TYLER!" I yelled.

"How did you guys know my room" I ask

"Ohhh... I have my ways" Tyler said.

We chatted for a while, until Troyes' phone rang.

"Tris, we have to go now. I have a main stage announcement to attend to. But we'll see you at the party. Okay?" Troye says.

"Okay. Bye guys" I reply.

"See yah later girl. Dress nice!" Tyler says. I laughed and closed the door.

The party isn't until 5 hours so I decided to have a nap. I setted an alarm on my phone an hour and a half before the party started so that I have time to prepare.

~_PAGE BREAK~_

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I took a quick shower and putted on a nice crop top that says, Up All Night. I pared it with some skinny jeans and some boots. I applied my daily make up and pulled my hair into a bun. After I'm done I headed outside, because that is where the part is. I took my vlogging camera and putted it in my purse; I locked the door the room and walked down the hallway. I went inside the elevator and pressed down the lobby button, as the doors were closing. It was stopped by a hand. I looked up to see who stopped the elevator doors from closing and that was when I came face to face with the boy I loved. _Actually love, not past tense cause you still have feelings for him. _Oh shut up conscience!

"Ummmm... Hey Bea- I mean Tris. Hey Tris. I want to tell you something." Tobias said.

"Look. I know you probably forgot about me and move on. So please do me a favour and let us just forget what I said to you earlier. Okay?" I exclaimed.

"No! I won't forget. Because the day that you left was the worst day of my life. I told the gang that you left and they were sad too, but for me no. I was heartbroken. You said you would find me and I know you keep your promise. But the fact that I know that there is only a 2% chance of seeing you again... I-I can't bear with it. So please don't tell me to forget about it. I never stopped loving you." He says.

My hands were trembling and I can feel tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Please come back to me." He says as he wipes the tears off my face. _Good thing I wore waterproof mascara. _I think to myself.

I give him a slight nod, followed by saying,

"Of course. I never stopped loving you either."

We started to lean closer to each other, but it was cutted of by the elevator doors opening. We walked out and headed to the party. We started making our way outside. I looked around and recognized many faces from which I had seen on YouTube.

I started at the end seeing Jack and Finn chatting together, next to them was The Brits. Zoe, Alfie, Louise, Jim, Tanya, Marcus Butler and his girlfriend, Naomi. Caspar and Joe are talking to Chai and Louis Cole. Over in the corner were Shay and Colette {THE SHAYTARDS}, CTFxC and BfvsGF. There were a few other people that I hardly recognized.

Out of the corner of the room I can see a bunch of people coming over to me and Tobias. When we turned around, we saw the whole dauntless gang.

"Where the heck were you two? We thought something happened?" Lynn asked.

"To-Four and I decided to come down together." I smiled.

"OH MY GOD! FOURTRIS!" Christina shouted out.

"FOURTRIS! FOURTRIS! FOURTRIS!" Zeke and Uriah chanted. Seconds later, the entire room chanted me and Tobias's 'shipname'.

After a few hours of chatting, dancing and just chilling with other Youtubers, we decided to leave.

_~TIME SKIP~_

We had all left the party after exchanging emails, numbers and twitters. Tobias and I are now walking back to our rooms and we decided to take everything slow since it was the first time we have seen each other in years.

I didn't even notice that we were in front of our rooms when he said,

"Goodnight Tris" as kissing my cheek. I blushed profusely.

"Goodnight Tobias." I replied.

I entered my room and being the internet addict I am, I took out my laptop and opened twitter. I checked my twitter interactions and it was filled with fans saying they are excited to meet me at my panels. I typed in Fours username and looked at his recent tweets.

I felt a smile creeping onto my face as I read his latest tweet.

**"**** Four_Dauntless: Amazing day! I met loads of new Youtubers and met some of you guys. P.S I saw TrisPrior today and she was AWESOME."**

After I read the tweet I felt like my heart skipped a beat. I clicked the reply button **" TrisPrior: Four_Dauntless you were Awesome too, I had a great time meeting you and everyone else."**

After my tweet I logged off my account and shutted down my laptop. I laid down on my bed and slowly my eyes began to close. I dreamed about how lucky I was to finally see Tobias again. Could this day get any better?

**Hey Everybody! So another chapter. Hope you all like it and thank you for supporting. Do continue to support and that is all. If you have any ideas for the next chapter feel free to private message me. Ok then. Goodbye!**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Sorry for updating late. I have school and my examinations are around the corner. Well I hope you still support and sorry if I ever update late. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. **

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT_**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Tris P.O.V **

~FIRST OFFICIAL DAY OF VIDCON~

The next morning I woke up and did my usual routine in getting ready: shower, dressed, makeup and hair. Except this morning I put much more effort as it was the First **OFFICIAL** day of VidCon. I packed my things and knocked on the door connecting to Tobias and mines door. We have been going out for the past few days and no one knows about it. The rest of the gang still has no idea that I _was _Beatrice, but I think they are hinting on it.

There were a few times that Tobias almost slipped out my name but I have been waiting for the right time. I overheard them a few days ago discussing if how they are going to ask me to join **Dauntless** and fill in the spot for Saturday.

After a few minutes knocking on Tobias's door he finally opened it.

"Hey there... Sorry for keeping you waiting I was" I cut him off my kissing his lips. I wrap my arms around his neck and lace my hands through his hair. His arms are wrapped around my waist. We don't break apart until we hear someone clear their throat.

I pull away slightly and see Zeke staring at us with his mouth agape open. To make things worse the whole gang just entered and their jaws quickly hit the floor when they see my hands wrapped around his neck and his arms around my waist.

"Okay... So on behalf of everyone in this room, would you mind telling us what we just saw?" Zeke says breaking the silence.

**Four/Tobias P.O.V**

I looked over at Tris and see her staring at me as well.

"I guess we have to tell them now." I whispered into her ear. She gives me a slight nod and motions everyone to sit down and locked the door.

Tris and I began telling the story: how we met, our first kiss and all those things. She also told the gang that she is Beatrice. Once we finished telling the story, the girls all got up and hug Tris.

"Well _Beatrice, _we are all happy that you are back. Anyways would you like to fill in the slot for Saturday?" Will asks.

"Of course! I would love to! But please do not call me _Beatrice_ again." She replies.

"That's great. We have a panel later on at noon, we could announce it then." Marlene says.

"Oh my god! Speaking of panels, I have one in 20 minutes. I will see you guys later, I'll text you guys once my panel is over." Tris says while grabbing her things. She gives me small peck on the cheek and scurries off.

The rest of us don't have any panels until later at noon. So we just took our laptops and enjoy some internet time.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but the long ones will probably take 2-3 days anyways. I will try to update sooner. Sorry again and Do support. BYE!**

**~BEA (Legitpansycake97)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! New chapter! Anyways I am also working on different stories, but I'm not sure if I'll publish them just yet. Anyways, without further ado, this is the new chapter... REVIEW 4 dauntless cakes!**

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT_**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Tris P.O.V **

~After Tris's panel~

The panel was amazing. I got to meet a lot of viewers and most of them gave me gifts. I headed back to my hotel room to put down all the gifts and to freshen up. I changed into a fawn printed jersey dress and pulled my hair into a braided bun. After I am done, I quickly texted Christina.

_Hey Chris! I'm done with my panel. Where should I meet you guys?-T_

_Hey gurl! We're Expo Hall A. Panel starts in half an hour. C u. –C_

After I read her reply I closed my phone and headed to where the panel is. After about 10 minutes, I finally found the place. I walked in and I am being tackled by none other than Uriah.

"Uri! .Me." I said in my deadly calm voice.

He stood up and hid behind Marlene. The rest of the gang were laughing their heads off. Tobias came over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead, causing the girls and Uriah to say 'awwww'.

"Seriously Uriah? Sometimes I think your gay and you're just using Marlene as a cover up." Lynn says. While Uriah puts his hand over to his heart.

After Uriah's 'tantrum' we go over the plan on how to tell the viewers that I am going to join Dauntless. It was pretty simple. They do their usual Q&A and then Cara who is Will's sister will ask them if the Saturday slot is filled and then the lights will turn off. Seconds after the lights turned off, they will show their brand new channel trailer including me. After the video is done, I will come out and BAM! It's done.

_~The plan is done~_

I was flattered when everyone cheered for me. I'm now officially part of Dauntless.

**Four/Tobias P.O.V**

The panel was great and the viewers welcomed her with open arms. We are now headed to Ihop to grab some lunch.

After Lunch, we went to Zeke and Shauna's room to play some Truth or Dare.

"I'll go first since this is my room!" Zeke exclaims.

"Four ... Truth or Dare?" I think for a minute and answered,

"Dare" He pretends to think for a while and then he says.

"I dare you to ask Tris to be your girlfriend"

**Tris P.O.V **

"I dare you to ask Tris to be your girlfriend"

I froze for a minute. A million things go through my mind.

_-What if he doesn't do it?_

_-What he's not ready to do it yet? _

I started to get worried. **_Damn You Zeke! _**But his response brought tears into my eyes.

**Four/Tobias P.O.V**

I looked at Tris and she seemed worried, but she doesn't let anyone see it.

"Ok" I simply state.

"Well I didn't really plant it to be this way. But Tris I've loved you before and I never did stop. I can't live without you. So will you please be my girlfriend?" By the time I'm finished her eyes were watery. A single tear rolled down her cheek and I immediately wiped it off.

"So? You still haven't answered me"

"Yes!" She yelled and gave me a hug.

We heard a mixture of 'awwww' and 'congrats' but all of that ended when Christina's phone rang. She went to the other room to answer the call, while stay and chat about pointless things. Minutes later she comes back crying.

The girls and Will tried to comfort Christina while Al went to the kitchen to grab some water.

**Tris P.O.V**

I rushed over to Christina and tried to calm her down. Minutes later, she calmed down and wiped off her remaining tears.

"So you were probably who was on the phone and why I cried. Well to make the long story short, the apartment that we share guys burned down and that was our neighbour who called in and informed me."After she is done, the rest of the guys' faces are blank. Lynn was the first one to break the silence,

"Where are we going to leave now?" Christina just shrugs and walked over to Will. It took some time for the news to sink in, but once they did all the girls started crying and the boys comforted them. That is when I thought of a perfect idea.

"How about you guys move in with me? My house is big and it has 8 bedrooms, more than enough for us. It also has a home theatre, 2 swimming pools, indoor and outdoor; it is also near the pier. Caleb ad Susan will move in after VidCon so no worries about them. One of my best friend AJ lives with me but she's currently in the Philippines right now and I'm sure she wouldn't mind so what do you guys say?"

They seem to have a mental conversation with each other – except for Tobias who fully agrees of course- before yelling and I quote, "Sorry to say this but YESSSSSSS!"

I picked up my phone and called Caleb. "Hey Tris! Something wrong? Yes actually the house that Dauntless are staying burned so I asked them to move in with me and they said yes. You okay with that?" I asked

"Oh. Yah I'm' good with that. Susan and I are moving a week after VidCon is over so it's fine. But call AJ to see if she's fine with that."

"Thanks and yes I'm going to call her after you bye!" I ended the call before he could reply back and called my housemate AJ. After a few rings she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey gurrrl! How's your vaca?" I asked trying to sound like a teenage girl.** (A/N NO OFFENSE, JUST SOME GIRLS NOT ALL)**

"Oh Hey Tris. What's up?"

"The sky and I was wondering if you're cool with Dauntless moving with us. There house just burned down and I kinda said yes already." I explained

"Well you already said yes and you're part of them so of course I'm cool with that." She replies.

"How did you know I'm now part of Dauntless?" I asked

"God Tris! I'm not in a different planet, and duh social media."

"Oh okay. See you soon then. Bye!"

"Bye and say hello to Dauntless for me." She says before hanging up.

"Well guys you're OFFICIALY moving in with me!" I shouted. They all cheered, while Tobias came over and pecked me on the lips. That is when I realised... Dauntless is moving in with me.

_Things will for surely change._ I smile as I think of it.

**Hey there! Hope you guys like this chapter. I'm back with 1,000 words baby! I know it's not a lot but whatever. I'm working on the next chapter as I type; I have another 2 days of 'vacation'. But my exams are starting next week, so wish me luck. **

**The following chapters after this or the next ones may come out later so I apologise. But anyways still DO SUPPORT AND REVIEW! BYEEE**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Hope you guys like this chapter. DO SUPPORT!**

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT AND THE TFIOS AND DIVERGENT REFERENCES!_**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Tris P.O.V **

~VidCon is over~

The rest of VidCon was a blur. Don't get me wrong, I love meeting all my viewers. But waking up very early and returning late at night can be exhausting.

Today is the day that Dauntless is moving in. There still bummed that more than half of their possessions burned. But there doing well. Cara went over to Chicago to see the house and to bring whatever she could. Most of the items were Christina's. I swear I think that girl knows that the house is going to burn, because all her make-up is in 'burning proof' containers.

My final Meet-and-Greet just finished and I am now heading to my room. I locked the doors and collapsed on my bed.

Minutes past and I realise that I only have 3 hours left before our flight leaves and I still haven't packed. I took a quick shower and changed into a polka dot playsuit, which I paired with a long sleeve top and a golden heart locket. I pulled my hair into a fishtail braid. I did my everyday make-up and _Voila_.

I quickly packed my clothes and all my mobile devices. After I'm done I received a text from Tobias.

_Hey bby! Want to have lunch? The gang and I are headed to Ihop. Luv u 4 –T_

_Kk! Meet u guys the lobby in 5. Luv yah 2 –T_

I don't wait for him to reply instead I grabbed my purse and headed to the lobby.

~_After Ihop~ _

The gang and I finished our lunch and are now on a plane off to London. I looked over to Tobias who is clutching on my armrest, his eyes wide and I put my hand on top his and said, "Okay?" He didn't say anything, just stared at me wide-eyed, and I said, "Are you scared of flying?"

"I'll tell you in a minute," he said. He stared out the window and notices him clutching the armrest tighter. "Are you scared of heights?" I asked. He gives me a slight nod and looked down.

It was at this time that I wish we were alone, were I could kiss him and forget everything. I couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. He looked at me and smiled, giving me a kiss on the lips. As we were kissing I felt my seat moving. I pulled apart from the kiss and looked for the person who kicked my seat. I turned around and saw Uriah and Marlene trying to hide their laugh. Marlene did it better, while Uriah is clutching his stomach from laughing too much.

I both flipped them off and turned to face Tobias. I gave him a reassuring smile and laid my head on his shoulder.

****PAGEBREAK****

We just got out of the plane and I swear I could hear screaming outside. We wait for our luggages to arrive. Once we got out, we took an uber and headed home.

~_Time skip_~

I looked at the gangs' faces as we pull into the house. We got out of the uber and I see a Lamborghini Veneno parked in the garage.

"Whoa! Sick Car. Is that yours Tris?" Uriah exclaims. I shake my head and said,

"It's AJ's. She has a collection of cars. Her favorite after this is the Maybach Landaulet. Anyways let's go inside so that you guys could unpack." They all nod and followed me. As we near the house I could hear them muttering how the house was big and amazing.

Instead of taking out a key I knock instead. The gang seems to be confused with what I'm doing.

"Once her car is parked, that usually means she's home" I explain. They seem to catch on and just stood there.

A minute later, the knob starts to jingle and it opens. I see AJ standing with a smile planted on her face.

She ushers everyone to come in and gave me a bone-crushing hug. She seems to know my discomfort and let's go quick muttering an apology.

"Okay. So I guess you guys are Dauntless. I'm AJ as you all know, and I'll be seeing you everyday now I guess." She says. The gang says there greeting and followed her into one of the reception rooms.

"OMG! Your house is soooooo BIG!" Christina squeals. The rest of the gang nodded in astonishment.

"It's actually AJ's house, she didn't want to be alone so she asked me to move in with her."I say.

"Yup! Anyways, there are 5 reception rooms to the ground floor, 7 principal bedroom suites to the upper floors with a further two staff suites to the upper floors. Two staff suites to the lower ground floor as well as an exceptional leisure complex with large swimming pool, Jacuzzi, gym, games room and cinema room." Once AJ is finished with the description of the house, their jaws hit the floor.

"Want to see your rooms?"AJ asks. They shrugged and follow her upstairs and located them to their new rooms.

"You guys can rest for a while dinner will be at 6. We'll introduce you to the staff later on." I announced. Tobias said that he'd sleep for a while because of the jetlag; the rest of the gang does that as well. **(AN: Tris and four/Tobias stays at the same room)**

**AJ P.O.V **

"Sooo... How was your vacation?" Tris asks.

"Fine I guess. How was VidCon? Anything exciting happened?"

"Two things actually. 1: I got to meet Jenna Marbles 2: I found Tobias," I cut her off with a look that says, 'WTF did you just say?'

"Tobias is actually Four and we're together."

"Wow! That's great news. By the way, Caleb called earlier and said that they'll move out earlier than expected. He actually picked up some of their things earlier,"

"Anyways, I need to go meet Joe Sugg at Nando's; something about filming a video. I'll be back before dinner. Bye!" She waves at me as I start my car.

**Tris P.O.V**

I wait after her car pull out of the garage and closed the door. I head upstairs to where Tobias and share a room. I gently close the door, in hopes to not wake him up. But with no luck, he sat up and looked at me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up" I said.

"Don't worry Tris. I was actually waiting for you. Come here" He says as he pats the bed. I nod and lay in the bed.

"Sleep," he says. "I'll fight the bad dreams off if they come to get you."

"With what?"I ask

"My bare hands, obviously."

And with that we both slept in deep slumber.

**Hey there! Anyways thanks for reading and, review! **

**Toddles...**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! This was the last Chapter that I posted before my story got deleted on my previous account. Anyways Please Review and do support as I'm starting over again. **

******_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT _**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Tris P.O.V **

~A month later~

It has been a month since Dauntless moved in and it has been a blast. Tobias and I's relationship have grown since were together. Just last Saturday he took me out on Bar Boulud, which is one of the best French restaurants in London.

It's now 4:30 in the morning and I'm hearing yelling and shouting downstairs. I gently took out Tobias' arms around me and headed downstairs. Only now then I realised that the shouts and yelling are from Uriah and Marlene.

"Psssssttt." I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw AJ and Christina.

"What's happening?" Christina asks.

"I don't know lets use the staircase that leads to the kitchen so they won't see us." They both nodded and we quickly snuck downstairs.

"I LOVED YOU MAR! DIDN'T YOU FEEL THE SAME ABOUT ME?" I hear Uriah yell.

"You want to know? I didn't love you. I only liked you. I basically just used you to blow up my internet career. Sorry not Sorry. Anyways now that you know my secret I don't need you anymore." Marlene says calmly.

Uriah sighs and says,

"Well if that's what you .Out. Now." He says. Instead of replying back, Marlene took out her duffel bag and went out, slamming the door.

"You guys could come out now, "he says. We decided to keep quiet until we hear him say "Tris, AJ and Christina" We slowly walked in into one of the reception rooms and sat down beside him.

"Want some cake and water?"Christina offers. He gives her a slight nod and looks back down at his lap.

"What happened?" AJ asks, her voice filled with worry. I was taken aback for a while, because AJ doesn't really worry for anyone else. Uriah gives out a sigh before telling us the story.

"We both went to a club earlier at night, when we walked in a guy greeted her. I thought it was nothing to worry about because they seem to be catching up with each other's family. I turn around for a second and when I turned back I didn't see them anymore," He takes a sip of the water Christina bought as well as a take bite of the cake before continuing.

"Anyways I looked everywhere and asked around. Finally I heard a noise at the closet and walked in on them having you know what. I was shocked. I thought that once they saw me they would stop but the guy keeps kissing her neck. Instead of stopping them, I quickly rushed out and head back home. I packed her clothes and other things in a duffel bag and that's when you guys came." He stops and ate the cake in a flash. I hear AJ giggling; I shot her a look that says 'DID YOU JUST GIGGLE? 'She just shrugged and turned to Uriah saying,

"You should probably get some rest. We'll tell the rest of the guys later. Right now don't worry about her. That b*itch needs to learn it the hard way." He chuckles a bit and says thank you to us before heading up to his room.

Halfway through the stairs he turned around and said,

"Ummmm. AJ you mind if I sleep in your room? If I go to mine it will just remind me of Marlene." AJ nods and follows him upstairs.

"Don't you guys have an extra room or two?" Christina asks.

"Yup! But I guess he needed to talk for awhile." I say. After our conversation, we headed back to our rooms and to my surprise Tobias is still asleep. I lay down once again and he put his arms around me.

"What was that yelling?"He whispers

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later. I love you"

"I love..." He says but sleep overcomes him, enabling to finish his sentence.

"I know Tobias. I know"

**Four's P.O.V **

I am woken up by yelling and shouting. I turned over to Tris and see that she woke up to. I pretended to be asleep while she took my arms out of her and headed downstairs. I decided to follow her just in case something happens.

I saw her, AJ and Christina heading downstairs. After a few minutes of yelling, I heard the front door slam shut. I tried listening to their conversation but I could hear anything. After a few minutes, I quickly rushed to our room because I heard people coming up the stairs.

I hear Tris opening the door and closing it gently. She lay down on the bed once again. I wrapped my arms around her and whispers,

"What was that yelling?"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you later. I love you"

"I love..." I say but sleep overcomes me, enabling to finish my sentence.

The last thing I heard was, "I know Tobias. I know"

**And with that Chapter 6 is done. Thank you guys once again. Don't forget to review! Follow legitpansycake97 on Instagram. **

**TOODLES!**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys! This is a new chapter. My story ended at Chapter 6 before it got deleted anyways. Please review, Follow and Favourite this story. THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR SUPPORT! **

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT _**

**CHAPTER 7**

**AJ P.O.V **

I nod and walk back to my room, with Uriah behind me.

"So you can sleep at the couch and I'll just give you a blanket and extra pillows later. I assume you want to talk first?" I say

He nods and walks over to sit on the couch. I walked over to my mini fridge and grabbed some muffin. I set it on the table and when he looks up, he pushes the muffin away. I am about to ask why when he murmurs Marlene's name. I nod in understanding and took out a tube of Ben & Jerry's SMORES flavour ice cream with two plastic spoons. He smiles and began eating the ice cream.

_He's cute_

WHAT THE F*CK DID I JUST SAY?

"AJ!" Uriah whispers/yell.

"Sorry. What was that again?" I ask. He lets out a small chuckle and said,

"I said. Could you help me pack my things? I want to transfer to the room next to you, if that's fine with you and Tris."

"Of course. Let's go do it now." I exclaim. He smiles and follows me out of the room. We walk back to his room and he packed all of his clothes and other items while I pack the rest of Marlene's things. I quietly walk back downstairs to put Marlene's suitcase at the entrance hall.

I quietly walk back upstairs and see that Uriah is on the couch watching 'My Little Pony'. Once he senses my presence he immediately blushes and turned the TV off.

"What are you doing here?" He says, still looking down.

"Ummmm... Last time I checked this is my room." His mouth turns into an O shape and stands up exiting the room.

"Hey it's fine. Your room is still not ready yet remember? The maids will clean it up first." I say. He grins and flops back down onto the couch. He puts on a movie and pulls me down as well. We watch and talk about pointless things until I feel my eyes closed.

*****TIME SKIP*****

I wake up in someone's arm; I start to panic and realized that it's Uriah's. I gently took his arms out and make my way to the bathroom. I took a quick bath and changed into my clothes. I am wearing a floral print crop top, high-waisted pants and a cherry blossom flower headband. I picked out a pair of black Chelsea boots. I decided to keep my make up neutral. I just added some foundation, concealer, and mascara and used my Mac lipstick in the shade of Pink Pearl Pop. I put on some blush and pulled my hair into a bun.

After my daily wake up routine, I walked back out and see that Uriah is nowhere to be found. I decided to just walk back to the dining hall and have breakfast. Once I got down I am bombarded with questions, mostly from Tris and Christina.

**Tris P.O.V**

I woke up. AGAIN. And see that Tobias is already dressed. Before he goes down, I told him the story of what happened earlier. He doesn't talk and just listens, once I'm done he takes a minute to try and sink in the words I said. He stands up and makes his way down to kitchen to cook the gang breakfast. I decided to shower and walk back down to the dining hall, where most of the gang should be since it is already 10:45. I wore a Swing dress with a crochet collar and just did my daily make up routine and proceeded my way into the dining hall.

I walked in and saw everyone is seated except for Tobias, Uriah and AJ. Seconds later, Tobias walked in with two plates on his hands.

"Come on let's eat." He says. I nod and take my plate and seat down next to him.

Minutes later, AJ walked in looking beautiful as all ways.

"Where's Uriah?" Christina blurts out. She shrugs and says,

"I don't know. I woke up and his not in my couch anymore, he probably went into his new room," She pauses for a while to take a plate and began to eat. I raised my eyebrows to her signaling to continue. She sighs and swallows her food before speaking again.

"He asked me if he could transfer room and I said yes. So he's now in the room next to mine. I also packed Marlene's remaining things in a suitcase which is now at the entrance hall. I'll call her later to pick it up" Me, Christina, Will and Tobias nod in understanding, leaving the group dumbfounded. I think Christina told Will what happened because he doesn't seem to be confused like the rest of the group.

"Wait! Where is Marlene going?" Shauna says. And that is when the train of questions began.

"You and Uriah slept together?"

"What happened to Uriah and Marlene?"

"How did you guys know about this?"

Before anyone could ask anymore question Tobias speaks up,

"Hey! I think we should all wait for Uriah to tell us the story." Everybody nods in agreement and started to finish up their breakfast.

Once we are done, I hear the front door open. We all went to see who it was and Uriah stands there. We all stare at him for a minute or two and we break eye contact when he yells,

"STOP STARING AT ME!"

"They want to know what happened." Will say. Uriah nods and leads us to one of the reception halls.

"Before I start please promise me that you guys will only ask questions once I'm done." Everybody says some form of 'yes' while Lynn just shrugs. He starts telling them the story and when he finished he was on the verge of crying, while Shauna is sobbing uncontrollably.

"That B*tch" Lynn screams while Al tries to calm her down.

"I'm sorry bro. She doesn't deserve your love." Zeke says while patting his back. I can tell that he is being strong for his brother. I can feel tears pricking my eyes. No one deserves to have his heart broken by a stupid reason.

Before tears stream down my cheeks, I burry my face into Tobias chest and he calms me down. I hear someone clear their throat. I looked up and see AJ with a grin.

"Hey enough crying. Let's all go to the pier and have the best day of our lives. Forget about her today Uriah. We can all mope tomorrow but today, no. I didn't dress this nicely to just sit around the house all day. After the pier, let's watch a movie at the cinema room. I got this new film called Divergent. So what do you guys think?"

"YEAH! Let's do it" Uriah shouts while jumping up and down.

"Let's meet down here in half an hour and we'll go." Everybody nods and runs up to their rooms. I looked over at AJ and smiled. It's nice to know she got Uriah's back.

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Btw I made an Instagram account for you guys to see the outfits and everything else. Please follow ****_ legitpansycake97. _****Don't forget to review.**

**Tooooodles!**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Follow legitpansycake97 for Divergent pictures, the outfits that the characters wear and a lot more. Anyways enjoy this chapter. **

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT _**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Tris P.O.V **

It's now 9:52 in the evening. We just finished at the pier and I think Uriah is on a sugar rush. I mean seriously, 10 FREAKING COTTON CANDY! But I'm happy that he is now returning to his old self.

It's amazing how popularity can affect someone and this someone is Marlene; screw her and her new 'boyfriend'.

We decided to go eat at Divergent Diner, apparently the guys have been there and the owner watches their video so he named their chocolate cake 'Dauntless cake'. We arrived in the diner in less than 20 minutes, due to AJ's crazy fast car. We order our food, while we wait for the rest of the gang.

They arrived just in time when the waiters started to bring out our food. During our meal, few viewers approached us to take some pictures and sign autographs. We left the diner at 11:25 and we decided that it's too late to watch a movie so we just went straight to bed.

Once I hit the pillow I zoned out. Last thing I remembered was Tobias' strong arms around me.

_~ The Next Day ~_

I woke up and immediately went into the bathroom. I looked at myself and stare at my reflection in horror. My mascara was all smudge and I have a terrible bed head. I quickly took a shower and then I realised I didn't bring any clothes.

"TOBY!" I shout

"Yes?" he asks

"Can you bring me my clothes?"

"Okay!" I wait for about a minute and then I hear a knock on the door. I quickly grabbed my clothes and slam the door shut again. I quickly changed and get out.

"Christina said to meet her at AJ's room. Apparently we are going swimming today, so she'll 'dress' you guys up." Tobias says. I just nod and pick out a swimsuit and headed for AJ's room. No doubt that Christina will pick her room; it's the biggest one out of all.

I knock on her room and Shauna opens it, she grabs my arm and pulled me inside. I see that the other girls are on their swimsuits.

Lynn is wearing a black Colorado Brooch Detail Padded Bikini.

Shauna is wearing a blue Lipez Cross Back One piece Swimsuit.

Christina is wearing a white Jordania Ring Detail Halterneck Bikini. Lastly,

AJ is in a Monaco Zig Zag Triangle Bikini.

Christina throws me a pink Athena Polka Dot Retro style High Rise Bikini and I go to the bathroom and change. We all put on our shorts and T-shirts and go down to meet the boys.

"We're ready!" Christina shouts. Everyone pilled in the SUV and we drove to the beach.

_~At the beach~ _

Once we arrived at the beach, Uriah immediately opened the door and rushed out to find the perfect spot for us, dragging AJ with him.

The rest of us took the things we brought and went to find Uriah and AJ. After a few minutes of finding we saw Uriah and AJ eating a piece of cake.

"Where did you guys find that?" Zeke says while pointing to the chocolate. Both Uriah and AJ pointed at a Diner. Zeke quickly ran to direction Uriah and AJ are pointing. Shauna shakes her head at her boyfriend's silliness. We lay out the blankets and took off our shirts and put our sunglasses on.

**Four's P.O.V**

I watch Tris as she takes her shirt and shorts off, leaving her in a bikini. I didn't realised that I was staring at her when she says,

"You are such a teenage boy." I smirk and pull her close to me. I kissed her in the forehead and whispered,

"Sorry."Before she could ask why, I pick her up and throw her over my shoulder and ran to the ocean. Once it is deep enough, I throw her in while she screams my name. Sooner or later the rest of the gang joins us, they were all laughing because of Tris' reaction.

*****TIME SKIP*****

The day could not have gotten better. We built sandcastles, but because of Uriah's clumsiness it was destroyed. We built a bonfire and made barbeque, at one point Uriah got his pants on fire but Zeke poured down a bucket of icy cold water on him. Of course this led to both of them wrestling-or should I say rolling on the ground-. We stay at the beach until the sun sets.

We sat around the bonfire and to play Truth or Dare

"ME FIRST!" Uriah shouts while waving his hands around. We gave in and let him go first.

"Yay! Al Truth or Dare?"

"Dare"

"Okay. I dare you to rate everyone in this room, 1 to 10"

Al scans the gang. "Lynn 10, Tris and AJ tie for 9, Mar and Shauna and Chris tie for 8, Four 9, Will and Uriah 8, Zeke 6"

Zeke scowls at Al, who just shrugs and says, "That's for the prank you pulled on me last week."

The game continues for another hour and then we decided to watch Divergent. We packed up and drove back home.

_Another amazing day spent. _

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Please follow ****_ legitpansycake97. _****It's my Divergent account were you can see all the outfits in this story. Divergent pics also included. Don't forget to review.**

**Tooooodles!**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Follow legitpansycake97 for Divergent pictures, the outfits that the characters wear and a lot more. Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

**_DISCLAIMER ~ I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT_**

**CHAPTER 9**

**AJ P.O.V**

I woke up with a pounding head. I open my eyes and immediately regretted it.

_Hangover?_ Yeeeeep...

I can feel someone breathing against my ear. I turned around and see, URIAH! I looked down and see that there are more sheets covering me. Then it struck me, we just had-WAIT WHAT!

I bolted up, waking up Uriah as well.

"Good morn- WAIT! Why am I here? Why is my head hurting so badly?" I let out a sigh and said,

"Look down" He followed what I said and his eyes widen in realisation. He looked up and I immediately blushed and looked down.

"Ummmm... Yah... What do we do now?" I ask.

"Hmmmm... Let's just keep it quiet for now. Do you want to talk about this later?"He says. I look back up and nod.

"Okay then. I'll meet you at Divergent Diner at 10. I'll just say make up a story later and so do you so that we could go together. Okay?"

"Okay." And with that he grabs his clothes and left my room.

I took a shower and quickly get dressed. Today I wore a Sleeveless Daisy Skater Dress and paired it with some black flat pumps. I pulled my pastel ombre hair into a milkmaid braid. It's Saturday today, I usually go for an oversized shirt and pyjama pants but I'm helping Tris film a video for Dauntless.

**Tris P.O.V**

I'm dressed in a Fresh Ramones Halter top, Low Rise Cut-off Shorts in Signal pink and a pair of Polka-dot Sneakers. My hair is pulled into a French braid and my make-up today is more of _not _Tris, curtsey of Christina.

I'm currently waiting for AJ to arrive since she's helping me with a video I'm filming for Dauntless.

_Knock knock knock_

I opened the door and let AJ in.

*****TIME SKIP*****

"Thanks' for watching, please give this video a huge thumbs up and leave a comment. Thank you also to AJ for helping me with this video. The link to the video we did is in the description, Please follow us on our social media accounts. Byeeeee!" I waved at the Canon EOS 600D camera. I stopped the camera from recording and got up to take it off the tripod.

"Hey AJ. Thanks for helping me" I say

"It's cool and by the way. I need to tell you something."

"Anything. Come on" I say patting the bed. She plopped down and began to talk,

"Yesterday, after we went to the beach. Me and Uriah snuck into the cellar and got a few bottle of wine. I woke up in the morning and," She paused and seems to be debating whether she should carry on. I give her a reassuring smile; she takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I woke up and we were naked on my bed." My eyes widen a little and I sigh.

"I thought you killed someone, but nevertheless why are you telling me this?" I ask

She shrugged and said,"I don't know. It's just my first time and he's not even my boyfriend. Anyways I was wondering if you'd help me cover up later. We're going to Divergent Diner later to talk about it."

"Definitely I'll stop by your room later to help you get dressed."

"Thanks Tris and I would appreciate it if you don't mention this to anyone else first." I give her a nod and she goes out.

*****TIME SKIP*****

The rest of the gang are at the Game room. The guys are playing CoD while the girls are talking about girly stuffs.

"TRIS!" Christina yells. I looked at her and scowled but she just shrugs it off.

"Anyways you want to go shopping Tomorrow? We're going to the Teen Choice awards next week so we need new clothes." I just nod knowing that they'll force me to do it anyways. I looked at AJ and she is tapping her watch. I stood up and said,

"Girls I need to help AJ get dressed. She needs to go meet her dad who's in town"

"Wait. Why is she the only one going to help?" Shauna asks, with Lynn and Christina nodding.

"Cause' I don't want to look slutty, anyways you guys will get to dress me tomorrow. " They all squeal and resume talking. Uriah must realise that it's time because he called us

"Hey AJ are you going to pass by Divergent Diner?" She nods and asks why.

"Mind dropping me off?"

"Ok. Get ready in half an hour, I'll meet you downstairs"

No one seems to be suspicious, except for Tobias. I gave him a look that says, 'I'll tell you later'. He nods and both AJ and I headed upstairs.

"AJ I think Tobias is suspicious." She sighs and said,

"You can tell him after we leave." I nod and thank her for trusting me.

She goes in the bathroom to take a quick shower, while I lay down the clothes she's going to wear. She goes out and I let her change. I picked out a red Sleeveless Turtleneck Crop Top and a plaid Tennis skirt for her to wear, with a Lace Bow Hair Clip and a pair of Jeffrey Campbell Lita Boots.

She walked out with her hair ponytailed on the side and with her everyday makeup. We both walked downstairs only to see Uriah and Tobias on their phone. Uriah looks up and his jaw drops, Tobias whispered something in his ears and he immediately closed his mouth and blushed.

"Thanks' again Tris" She hugged me and they both walked out. I looked over at Tobias with my eyebrows up.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing and he explained the whole thing that happened to them so you do not need to tell." I smiled and we both make our way back to the Game room"

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Please follow ****_ legitpansycake97. _****Don't forget to review. Which P.O.V do you want to see now? Uriah or AJ again. **

**Tooooodles!**

**~Bea (Legitpansycake97)**


End file.
